Flexographic printing involves the assembly of a flexoplate to a roller that is part of a roll-to-roll handling system. Printing microscopic patterns by flexographic printing imay be challenging, especially if those patterns involve intricate geometries. The assembly of the flexographic printing system can be used to control the printing of the microscopic patterns. This disclosure relates generally to the printing of high resolution conducting patterns, specifically to process parameters involving mounting tape.